<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Same for You by Winchester_Baggins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283148">The Same for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Baggins/pseuds/Winchester_Baggins'>Winchester_Baggins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just What I Needed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Aftercare, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Biology (Supernatural), Background Amara (Supernatural), Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Has Self-Worth Issues (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Topping From the Bottom (Supernatural), Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel creeps on Dean Winchester, Castiel hates condoms, Castiel in Heat (Supernatural), Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Deansexual, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dean Winchester teaches Castiel how to masterbate, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Fuck Or Die, Grief/Mourning, Grumpy Castiel (Supernatural), Guilty Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Licking, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, No Mary Winchester, No Refractory Period, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pining, Poor Sam Winchester, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Safer Sex, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam winchester trying to be a good wingman, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents &amp; Smells, Sexual Content, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, Soft Dean Winchester, Somnophilia, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spontaneous Heat, Top Dean Winchester, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex, Weird Biology, past reference to sex work, spontaneous scent bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Baggins/pseuds/Winchester_Baggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bomb inside Dean never goes off.  Amara and Chuck leave.  Dean is left with Amara's parting words.<br/>"You gave me what I needed most.  I want to do the same for you.”<br/>When he arrives home, he doesn't get any time to rest.  Cas goes into his first heat.  It turns out to be so aggressive that even an angel has a hard time handling it alone.  This may be a good time to actually talk feelings.  It isn't as if they've been making eyes at for each other for years, is it?  Wait, did Sam say they already smell mated?<br/>unbeta-ed<br/>Note: This story can stand alone. The part two that is a WIP is optional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just What I Needed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Same for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this a while back.  I'm a sucker for the fuck or die trope.  I feel like it fits with Dean and Cas's dynamic pretty well.  Once Supernatural ended and I had FEELINGS about it, I decided to finish the fics I have started and share them.  Call it group therapy.  This idea came about WAY back when season 11 ended and Amara said "You gave me what I needed most.  I want to do the same for you.” I was like "OOOOOOh! the fanfics I could write tho!" So far I have written one...  And an optional continuation that is a WIP. The continuation has snipits of S12 and S13. Ill post it if you like this one.<br/>UN-BETAed!  All mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just What I needed - The Cars</p><p>-</p><p>
"Dean, you gave me what I needed most.  I want to do the same for you.”
</p>
<p>

Castiel’s breath caught in his chest.  His ribs were painfully tight, like a cage.  A wretched sob welled up in his throat.  He and Sam clung together, holding each other in their grief.  His sadness was all encompassing.  Now that his father was gone, his brother was gone, and Dean was gone...  It threatened to overwhelm him.  He didn’t see what was left to live for.  Sam was his friend.  He could mourn with Sam…  The hurt was deeper than that, however.  It was as if something had been scooped out of him.  It was as if someone had cut him open and gracelessly dislodged something inside before tearing it out.  Not just Lucifer but something more.  He felt a gaping hole where Dean had been.  Cas’s face felt too hot.  He ached with pure sadness. He pulled away from Sam with some effort.  Sam’s hold was grounding.  Castiel went to Dean’s room.  He laid down in Dean’s freshly made Bed.  Dean had not slept here for some time. Castiel could still smell him.  He baptised the sheets with his fresh tears.  Castiel had wept as a human, but never like this.  As a human, it was messy and wet.  He did not care much for it.  These tears were a blessing.  If they did not come out, he may simply explode with feeling.  There wasn’t enough Dean smell, but Dean would not be back to bring more.  He felt as if he was anointing himself in Dean's smell.   Cas wondered if this grief caused everyone to think so irrationally.<br/>
Sam cried out, causing Castiel to spring to action.  He had promised Dean that he would protect Sam.  How could he be so stupid?  His blade was in his hand in no time and he was at the stairs before he registered that Sam was fine.  He was alright and he had his arms wrapped around…  Dean?  Castiel smelled him before he saw him.  It made him dizzy and he had to grip the banister hard to steady himself.  He smelled like engine oil, a home cooked breakfast, patent leather, and something deeply human all rolled into one perfect scent.  Dean glanced down at him and smiled.  Castiel was too shocked to smile back immediately.  Dean broke from Sam and sprinted down the stairs.<br/>
“Dean, you’re alive?”<br/>
Castiel threw his arms around Dean without hesitation.  He squeezed him, wanting to make sure that he was real.<br/>
“The bomb, The Darkness, What Happened?<br/>
Castiel happily scented Dean’s neck and behind his ear. Dean didn’t seem to mind.<br/>
“Okay, okay...”<br/>
Dean breathed into his ear. He let Cas sniff around for as long as he wanted, all the while insisting that his space was being invaded.  Sam joked that they should get a room and Dean called him names.  Castiel tuned all of this out.  Something was happening to him.  A startling muscle cramp rolled through his abdomen.  His knees were weak. Castiel continued to scent Dean, only twitching when it hurt.  He blinked hard.  He wanted more Dean smell.<br/>
“Cas?”<br/>
Dean’s tone changed.<br/>
“Cas, you smell different.  Why do you smell different?”<br/>
Castiel could smell Dean’s concern and low grade alarm.  He felt an odd bubbling sensation coming from his hole.<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
Dean pushed him away, causing him to grunt a little.  Dean held him out at arm’s length, looking into his face.<br/>
“Well shit Cas…  This smells like a heat.  You ever go into heat?”<br/>
Cas could see Dean’s pupil’s begin to dilate.  He watched the words form on Dean’s lips.<br/>
“Cas are you hearing me?”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
It was very difficult to concentrate on words when he was aching inside.  He also had an erection that was impossible to ignore.  It was straining against his trousers, intent on capturing his attention.<br/>
“Have you ever gone into heat before?  We need to know what we’re dealing with here.”<br/>
“Angels don’t have heats.  Don’t be ridiculous.”<br/>
Dean smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.  Castiel would have sunk to his knees right there if Dean had asked.  He would have stuck his face right into Dean’s crotch and gotten everything nice and wet and hard if Dean made any indication that he might want him to.<br/>
“Sure they don’t.  I’ll take that as a sign that you haven’t had one before.  Go lay down.  Sam and I will go get you some things that should help.”<br/>
Castiel had not consciously noticed that he was gripping Dean’s hand until Dean tried to walk away.  Dean looked back, deadly serious.<br/>
“We can’t get you feeling better if you don’t go lie down.”<br/>
Dean looked pointedly at their intertwined fingers.<br/>
“Oh…”<br/>
Castiel let go with an effort.  </p><p>Dean had very mixed feelings about Cas having any kind of reproductive... anything.  He had liked Cas in a special way for a long time.  Still, Dean had believed that, if Cas would be anything, it would be a Beta or even an Alpha like Sam and himself. Angel Cas was a Steryl Unpresented.  All of the angels he ran into seemed to be Sterile Unpresented.  Something about Cas still did it for him.  Dean tried and failed not to think of how good looking he was.  How nice he smelled.  Cas smelled like the woods after a light rain when everything was waking up and there isn’t a wendigo after you.  Cas smelled like coffee too.  There was something else in there.  Dean didn’t think about it much.  He just kind of figured it was an angel smell.  It was close to how star jasmine smells, but that wasn’t right. That smell had become spicier in the moments Dean got back to the bunker.  Cas had looked so dreamy with his sex hair, big pupils, and flushed cheeks that Dean had really wanted to nip his neck.  Not a mating bite or anything.  He had just really wanted to taste his skin.  Dean really did not want to have to think about the way Cas would taste right now.  He was pumping out all of those pheromones designed to get an alpha excited.  The smell alone had tested Dean’s will a little.  He wasn’t an asshole.  He could control himself.  It was Cas.  Cas smelled good to Dean every day.  Right now, Dean kept having to look at and smell Sam to make his chubby go down.  His dick did not like Sam.<br/>
“Sam.  Cas went into a heat. He hasn’t had one before.”<br/>
Dean and Sam raided the medical supply closet and the cupboards for aspirin, water, and snacks. They weren't even sure if Cas would need them.  Being around his brother was nice.  It kept him busy.  He couldn’t get too excited with Sam smell up his nose.<br/>
“So you gonna help him with it?”<br/>
Dean didn’t even understand the words coming out of Sam’s mouth.  He stared at Sam,  over the cooler of heat supplies.<br/>
“Cas, Dean, he’s going to need a knot to help him through his first heat.  Unless you want me to drive forty five minutes to the nearest store, we don’t have any knots just lying around.”<br/>
“Would you stop saying ‘knot’?”<br/>
Dean couldn’t quite shake the image of Cas begging for one.  What would it sound like if Cas said that word?  Noooope…  Sam gave him a withering look<br/>
“I’m just saying Dean, it makes sense.  Mates help each other with heats and ruts all the time.  Why is that so hard for you? I don’t know how long he can wait.  I’ll drive out and pick up a couple of fake ones…  But why can’t you just?-”<br/>
Dean picked up the cooler where they had placed Cas’s supplies and made a lot of ‘I’m picking up heavy things’ noises. It had the desired effect of shutting Sam up.  Sam made a face that could curdle milk.<br/>
“Fine.”</p><p>Castiel’s brain wasn’t right.  It was slow and foggy.  All of his clothing lay forgotten on the floor of Dean’s bedroom.  His feet had carried him toward the place where Dean’s scent was thickest.  He wanted to spread himself out on Dean’s memory foam mattress and mix his scent in with Dean’s.  Castiel was unable to stop himself. The drive was too physically strong.  He felt so empty.  He wondered if anything could possibly fill him.  He pressed his front down against Dean’s sheets and wined in distress.  The sheets were only cool for a second.  Cas thought he may literally combust.  It was possible.  It had happened before. Where was Dean? Sam? Castiel wanted a knot. He wondered if he smelled nice enough.  Maybe Sam and Dean didn’t like the way he smelled and he would never be full.  Castiel sighed.  He noticed himself rubbing his swollen penis against the sheets.  The satisfaction it brought was minimal at best, but he liked the thought of his fluids marking Dean’s bedding.  His scent would be in them for months.  Something slippery was slowly leaking from his opening as well.  Cas supposed it was meant as a lubricant.  He had not quite come around to the fact that he may be in heat yet.  He was sterile.  He did not have heats.<br/>
When Dean got to Cas’s room and found it empty, his stomach plummeted.<br/>
Cas’s scent was stale here.  He had not been here today.  He had not been here in a while actually.  Cas’s scent led him to a partially open door.  Dean’s door.  The scent coming out of his room made him want to find the source and lick it all over.  In his heated mind, Cas had chosen his room as a nest.  Dean bit his lip.  In ancient times, an omega in heat would choose an alpha mate by waiting in their den.  The scent would draw the alpha in.  If they smelled good to each other, it meant that the two were chemically compatible and they would mate.  There were cases where alphas had sent omega’s away and the omegas had to wander from den to den to find an alpha to take them.  This system was dangerous.  Sometimes, Omegas would be left outside overnight because nobody found their scent appealing.  These Omegas were often hospitalized for injuries inflicted during a public and unwanted claiming.  Sometimes they would be found in the morgue after being raped and left to die.  Times for Omegas were much better now.  They didn’t need to be claimed if they didn’t want to.  Heat suppressant and birth control prescriptions were available as well as gland clogging deodorants and lots of different kinds of condoms. There was pressure by society to be claimed and have children, but modern omegas did not have to.<br/>
Castiel had wandered into Dean’s room.  Dean’s stomach clenched again.  If Cas were a normal human omega, then he would be able to get through a heat on his own.  Mated omegas had an easier time of it when their mates were there to help.  Under the heat smell, Dean could detect Cas’s other emotions.  He had been incredibly sad.  Dean could smell his tears and the bitter hint of physical pain.  Confusion was woven through all of that like fine thread. Confusion and distress.<br/>
“Dean?”<br/>
Dean pushed the door open wide enough to set down the cooler.  He wanted to hold his nose.  Cas’s scent was incredible and intense and wow.<br/>
“I brought you some heat stuff.”<br/>
Cas shot him a haughty look.  Cas’s chest was pressed to the mattress and his little ass was up in the air.  He had his knees planted wide.  He glowered at Dean from that provocative position.  It was almost comical.<br/>
“I'm not in heat.”<br/>
Dean took a steadying breath, which he shouldn’t have done.  The scent went straight to his cock.  Still, he picked up a water and made his way over to his bed.  Cas looked real pretty in his bed…<br/>
“Cas…  Between you and me…  When dad was hunting and I was on my own, I spent the four years Sam was in college helping omegas who were in heat. It was honest work.  It paid well.  I got to help people.  They didn’t have an alpha or couldn’t take suppressants. Those who called an Alpha service needed help to get through their heats.  The only help they had was an Alpha for hire. I’m pretty sure I’m an expert on heats.  You're in heat.”<br/>
Cas’s brow furrowed.<br/>
“I don’t know if this’ll help or not.”<br/>
Dean cracked open a bottle of water.<br/>
“But usually water is a good start.”<br/>
Cas sagged.  He looked much sadder than he had when Dean had been holding him.  Dean wanted to hold him now.  He wanted to smooth out the frown and taste his dry lips until he smiled.  Cas had the cutest smiles.  They were all gummy and they made the fine lines around his eyes show.<br/>
Cas took the water and drank most of it in one go.  He came away panting.  Dean tried and failed not to watch him.  His throat was exposed and water dripped down his chin.<br/>
“Dean… What happens now?”<br/>
Cas was looking him in the eye.  He was looking right back.  Cas had a way of making him feel naked, even though Cas was the one who was currently naked.   He was very aware of his dry mouth.  He felt wrapped in Cas’s scent.  He cleared his throat.<br/>
“I brought you asprin and some meal protein drinks and bars and stuff.  Sam has gone to get you-”<br/>
Cas had begun to shift distractedly. Dean could now see his flushed cock and began to salivate.  He’d always had a bit of a thing for omega cocks.  Cas’s was bigger than average and it was rosie with blood.  He really wanted to find out what it tasted like.  Cas was his friend.  Cas was his friend and he deserved better.  Cas deserved a compassionate alpha who would suck his cock and then take him slow, preferably with Cas on top so as not to hurt him.  Dean loved that image.  Cas’s chest and cheeks all flushed as he slowly slid down a nice big cock.  Dean was betting he purred.  He bet Cas made lots of happy throat noises while he took what he wanted. Dean caught himself in the middle of his fantasy and mentaly slapped himself. He tore his eyes away from Cas, even though he looked delicious.  Dean was disgusted by his own smell.  He smelled all hot and worked up.  Cas gazed at him with glassy eyes.  Dean tried again.<br/>
“Sam is getting you the rest of what you need.  It isn’t ideal, but you’ll feel a whole lot better.  How you feeling?”<br/>
“Hot…”<br/>
Cas rolled onto his back. Dean kept his eyes determinately on Cas’s face.<br/>
“Empty…”<br/>
Dean used the aspirin as an excuse to not look at Cas while he grabbed another water.<br/>
“Take these.  They may bring your fever down.”<br/>
“Those won’t work Dean.”<br/>
“Humor me.”<br/>
Cas let out a long suffering sigh and rolled onto his side.  He took the pills from Dean and drained the rest of his first water bottle in one gulp.  His adam’s apple glistened as it bobbed up and down.  Dean gulped again.<br/>
“Rest up, okay Cas?  Sam n’me will take care of you.  I’ll get the nerd to do a deep dive into the library.”<br/>
Cas shook his head and faced the wall.  He mumbled something that Dean didn’t even think was english.  </p><p>	Dean did not like the way he smelled, Castiel’s heat addled mind supplied unhelpfully. If he couldn’t have Dean, he didn’t want a knot at all.  His whole lower body throbbed painfully at the thought of taking any other knot.  He balked at the thought.  He curled up in a ball of naked angel flesh. He felt weak and shaky.  The muscles in his channel were clenching on nothing.  His dick hurt from how hard he was and how long he had been hard.  Someone was making a pathetic muling sound.  A pained whine that made his headache.  He was so wet.  When he moved his legs, they slid through a slippery substance.  The whining, and the wetness were both coming from him.  If he was in heat, this would track. His mind slipped to what Dean’s knot looked like. He knew what Dean looked like naked.  He had put Dean’s body back together after Hell.  He had not seen Dean’s knot, engorged with blood, swollen and pink.  Full…  He wanted to be full…  Castiel couldn’t stop himself from crying out, from the emptiness. The emptiness was painful.  He was so hot.  He was burning.</p><p>Sam was right.  It was taking too long.  Cas had been whimpering and his distress had leaked out into the hall.  Dean had almost gone to him and offered to ease the pain.  Cas had hurt him a lot, but he had done it to help.  Dean didn’t forgive him.  Not by a long shot, but there was a bond there.  He hated to hear the broken sounds of pain and frustration.  He wanted to hold Cas.  He wanted to taste his skin to get that slick in his mouth.  He wanted to push into Cas’s hole and watch his eyes go soft and wide.  He wanted to turn those sounds into pleasure sounds.  Dean locked himself in the shower room and tried to scrub Cas’s dizzying scent off of his skin.  Dean couldn’t help but remember the sight of Cas’s pretty omega cock, wet with precome.  The sweat and slick glistened off of his tanned skin.  His dick, which was half hard from the smell of Cas in heat, perked up at the thought.  He groaned.  Sure, he’d found Cas attractive before.  Jacking off to him felt wrong.  He had done it before while in rut.  Dean had some very well flushed out fantasies of Cas left over from his ruts.</p><p>	When Dean was dressed, he ran into Sam in the hall.<br/>
“How is he?”<br/>
Sam’s eyes were wide with concern.<br/>
“Frustrated.”<br/>
Dean snapped.  Sam’s eyes narrowed.<br/>
“Where is he?”<br/>
“My room.”<br/>
Sam stopped mid way up the stairs.<br/>
“He’s nesting in your room…”<br/>
It wasn’t a question.  Dean stayed quiet.<br/>
“And you haven’t helped him…”<br/>
This was not a question either.  Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust, shook his head, and continued toward Dean’s room. When Sam opened the door and set the bag down there was a super charged yell.<br/>
“GET OUT.”<br/>
Sam stumbled out and the door slammed on its own.  Dean could hear Cas’s choked cries of what sounded like his name.  Sam shot him another disgusted look and made his way to his room.</p><p>Dean was making Cas some lunch when his phone went off.  It was Cas.<br/>
“Cas?”<br/>
“Hello Dean…”<br/>
Cas sounded totally wrecked.<br/>
“Dean, I wanted to talk to you while I am of sound mind.  Please do not come in while we are talking.  I am not sure what I may do.”<br/>
Dean murmured his agreement.<br/>
“You may be correct.  Even though Angels are steryl unpresented, I may be in heat.”<br/>
Dean found himself smiling.  He huffed.<br/>
“Not to say I told you so but…  you know…”<br/>
Cas made a grumbling grunting noise.<br/>
“When you were an alpha for hire, what usually helped?”<br/>
Dean could feel his face heat up.  A massage of the omega’s channel, along with some alpha pheromones and an orgasm usually did the trick.  That meant talking about sex with Cas.<br/>
“You need to get that thing that Sam gave you.”<br/>
Cas sighed heavily.<br/>
“It should have some alpha pheromones in it. They come in little packets.”<br/>
He paused.<br/>
“Cas?”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“Put the pheromones inside of the… um…”<br/>
Cas was silent.<br/>
“The fake knot…  There should be a place to twist it open...”<br/>
He heard Cas rustling around.<br/>
“You are going to put the fake knot inside of you.  Go slow.  Don’t force it.”<br/>
Dean found himself focussed as he instructed Cas.  There was a pleasant heat low in his gut.  He could hear Cas making little hitching sounds and realized, without much surprise. That Cas was penetrating himself now, while on the phone with Dean.<br/>
“Dean…  That is so much better…”<br/>
Dean knew he must smell like horny alpha.  Cas’s voice was doing things to him.<br/>
“Now fuck yourself.”<br/>
“Oh...”<br/>
Dean palmed his crotch to ease some of the pressure.  He needed to ease Cas’s heat quickly.<br/>
“Touch your cock Cas.  It’ll help.”<br/>
“Dean…”<br/>
Why did he keep saying his name like that?  It was really sexy, but Dean was already attached to him and physical intimacy was the last barrier between them.<br/>
“You need to come Cas.  You'll feel better if you come.”<br/>
“I…  I can’t…  It feels so good but…  I can't…”<br/>
Cas moaned.<br/>
“Dean…  please...”<br/>
“You can do it Cas…  You're doing so good…  Fuck yourself with that knot until it feels like it isnt enough, then squeeze the bump three times.  That knot will pop and when it is inside of you, you will be so full…  It’ll feel good to be full won’t it?”<br/>
Dean was aware that he had just crossed the line between instruction and phone sex.  He was talking dirty to Cas.  He needed Cas to come if only to manage this mysterious heat.  Cas cried out, but then it turned into a long drawn out purr.<br/>
“That knot up inside you?”<br/>
Cas made a humming sound.<br/>
“Now touch yourself…”<br/>
Dean clenched his hand into a fist to keep from touching his own cock, which was currently tenting his jeans.<br/>
“It…  It isn’t working…”<br/>
Cas groaned.<br/>
“Get some slick. Ease the way.  You can do it.”<br/>
“It... feels so nice…”<br/>
Cas whispered.  Cas really did have the perfect voice for phone sex.<br/>
“Dean…  Dean I need…”<br/>
Cas made a sniffing sound.<br/>
“Smells like plastic…”<br/>
Dean heard a rustling sound, and a long muffled groan.  Cas panted heavily.<br/>
“Cas?”<br/>
“Mmmm?”<br/>
Dean could practically smell Cas’s contentment through the phone.<br/>
“You come?”<br/>
“Mm-hm…”<br/>
“Good job.”<br/>
Dean sighed heavily.  That was usually easier.  In his experience, omegas in heat came quickly once they knew what to do on their own.<br/>
“Call me if you have any more questions… Okay?...  I'm coming in to check on you in a bit.”<br/>
Cas purred in response.  Dean was in love with that sound.</p><p>Dean found Sam in the library, making a bitch face over his laptop and a book.  Sam wrinkled his nose even more as Dean approached.<br/>
“You stink.”<br/>
Dean ignored him and sat down across from him.<br/>
“Have you been looking up a way to help Cas or what?”<br/>
Sam rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Why don’t you just help him the old fashioned way?  Aren’t you two mated?”<br/>
Dean’s mouth twisted as if he just took a shot of cheap tequila with no lime and he shook his head.<br/>
“What in the fresh hell are you even talking about Sam?”<br/>
Sam’s face faded into a thoughtful blank.<br/>
“You aren’t?  Huh…”<br/>
Sam stared at his laptop without saying anything for a whole two minutes before Dean lost patience.<br/>
“Care to share with the class Samantha? What made you think that Cas and me were mated?”<br/>
“You two smell mated Dean.  I don’t know what to tell you.”<br/>
Dean frowned deeply. Sam shrugged. He figured he needed to change the subject<br/>
“That doesn’t explain the sudden heat.  I can’t find anything on that.  But this is what I can find. Studies show that Omegas can survive heats alone.  In fact, some omegas do just as well without a partner than they do with one. But, I have read several articles about mated omegas whose partner had died.  In their cases, they either succumbed to the fever, or had to go to the hospital for emergency heat suppressants.”<br/>
There was a beat in which Sam stared at Dean expectantly.<br/>
“Dean, Cas thought you were dead.  I saw him.  He was really upset. Up until a few minutes ago, I thought it might be pining.”<br/>
No.  Dean wasn’t really worth all of that pain.  Cas shouldn’t for him.<br/>
“The omegas who died did so of a combo of dehydration, exertion, and fever.  Apparently, the fevers just kept rising until they just died.  The medical experts have differing theories on it.  Some liken it to the mates of members of the armed forces. The experts hint at it being a strain on the bond.  Some of them say the bond has failed to sever itself. There's a theory that a bond that fails to sever itself becomes inwardly destructive.  Apparently, the heat trigger is…  I don’t know…  normal? But they seem to think that it's the Omega’s body’s way of figuring out if they still have a mate or not.  The lead researcher claims that several omegas who reestablished scent bonds with their mate were healthy during and after their heat.  He observed a sample size who couldn’t reestablish a scent connection for some reason.  Most of them had higher than average fevers and became distressed, but their mating bonds broke and they were healthy afterward.”<br/>
Sam looked at Dean expectantly again.<br/>
“So get this part.  The third group of omegas who failed to reestablish a bonding connection couldn’t get their fever down.  They overexerted themselves and had to be sedated.  This group had to be put on fluids due to dehydration.  Their fevers spike so high that two of them almost died and one of them did, despite the constant medical attention.  Apparently their fever just kept going up until their body couldn’t live at that temperature any more…”<br/>
Sam stared at his lap top for a moment, looking sad, then he raised his eyes back to Dean.<br/>
“Dean, Cas could survive a normal fever, but let me pose a theory.  Say the fever keeps going up and up until something gives and even he can’t handle it anymore?”<br/>
Dean could hear his teeth grinding together as he set his jaw.<br/>
“That won’t happen.”<br/>
“Dean… Go to him.”<br/>
Dean was startled by the earnestness in his little brother’s voice.  Sam  was giving him puppy eyes.<br/>
“He’s my friend too.  Also, let's be real, you two have been making googly eyes at each other for years.”<br/>
Dean felt a little sick at the thought.   He wanted to have sex with Cas, but didn’t want to touch him and dirty him.  He was bad news.  Cas might not even want him.</p><p> Castiel came once on the toy by burying his nose in Dean’s pillow and scenting it.  Touching himself had been nice, but he had been unable to come without a scent he was connected to.  The alpha pheromone in the toy package smelled fake.  He hated that smell.  He was sure that the heat was to blame, but he hated Sam’s scent as well. Normally, he found Sam’s scent pleasant, friendly, and comforting. The only scent he wanted near him right nor was Dean’s.  He wanted Dean’s scent all over him. When the next wave of heat came, Castiel was unable to achieve orgasm, no matter how carefully he followed Dean’s previous instructions.  It was frustrating and painful. He needed his alpha.<br/>
Castiel was chugging yet another water when the door cracked open and he smelled Dean.  He swallowed the water in his mouth and whined loudly. His hole was aching from his frustrated atentions and his whole body hurt.  He was thirsty, which was different for him. All he wanted was Dean.  He wanted to smell Dean and hold Dean and touch Dean.  He wanted to let Dean do things to him.  He wanted to know what Dean tasted like.  Dean slid sideways into the room and shut the room.  He sat down next to Cas, offering him a sandwich.  Castiel took it and wolfed it down, ignoring the awkward shape of the molecules.  His body appeared to want food.  He heard Dean chuckle, a sound that made him happy.<br/>
“How you doing Cas?”<br/>
Castiel shrugged in a noncommittal way.  He was still chewing, or he would have said he was ‘fine.’ He was not fine.  He was frying inside of this body without relief.<br/>
“I’m here to make things a bit easier for you.”<br/>
Castiel searched Dean’s eyes, staring into gold flecked green as if nothing else mattered.  Dean couldn’t mean what Cas thought he meant.  Could he?  Castiel swallowed the lump of sandwich.<br/>
“Dean…  You don’t mean…”<br/>
“Get back on the bed.  Chest on the mattress and ass in the air.”<br/>
Castiel pulled himself back onto the bed and did as he was told.  He was so surprised and thankful that he didn’t ask any questions.  His blue eyes were wide and shiny as he peered over his shoulder at Dean.  Dean’s scent was helping him feel lucid, centered even.  He flinched in Surprise when Dean’s hand grazed his tender hole.<br/>
“I told you to be careful…”<br/>
Dean chided.  His voice had dropped an octave and there was a satisfying grit to it.<br/>
“Difficult…”<br/>
Castiel hummed.  He sighed as Dean rested a hand on his lower back. His skin was cool and soothing.  He felt the lubricant buble out.  Dean’s fingers teased around his opening, allowing it to loosen.<br/>
“I get it…”<br/>
Dean soothed as he pushed one finger into the first knuckle.  He paused.  Cas’s hipps canted impatiently.  Dean slid in to the second knuckle.  Dean seemed content to stand there and fuck him with one finger.  He added a second one before Cas had a chance to beg.<br/>
“You’re burning up.”<br/>
Dean murmured.  Cas was not interested in those specific word sounds.  Dean’s hands felt good though.  Dean ran a hand over Cas’s back.  It slid through sweat.  Cas’s skin was extremely hot. He was unable to concentrate on that when he was inside Cas.  It was hot and slick and Dean’s eyes rolled back at how good it felt.  The muscles opened and clenched around his fingers in the most beautiful way.  Dean took hold of Cas’s shoulder for leverage.  Cas clutched it.  He gripped so hard that Dean winced.<br/>
“Dean…”<br/>
Dean swallowed back a groan.  Cas had the best voice for sexy moaning.  His name sounded perfect coming out of Cas’s mouth like that.  He was breathing hard and the wet sounds his fingers made as he pumped them were making him all hot.  He was sure that Cas could smell how aroused he was.<br/>
“Dean…  More…”<br/>
Dean’s dick ached in his jean’s, but he refused to unzip them.  He had almost forgoten how intence heat sex was.  He tried to forget that it was Cas, but that was not a possibility.  If anything, that was making it better for him.  Add that to the list of things not to think about or talk about ever.<br/>
“You want another finger?”<br/>
Dean’s voice sounded like an alpha growl in his own ears.  It was doing it for Cas, who sighed and pushed back against his hand. Cas nodded quickly.  Dean could see the strain and knew that three just wasn’t cutting it any more.  Cas hadn’t asked for anything up until now.  It was so like cas to take what he was given and ask for so little.  Cas made a little sound, which he tried to muffle.  It was an unhappy mule that didn’t fool Dean.<br/>
“What do you need?”<br/>
Cas patted the space beside him on the bed.  Up until now, Dean had been kneeling behind him.  Cas seemed to need him closer.  After trying and failing to get the hand Cas was holding free, Dean sat down awkwardly beside Cas’s legs. He didn’t pull out.  He knew Cas needed to be full too.<br/>
“Oh thank you…”<br/>
Cas mumbled before wrenching Dean’s hand off of his shoulder and pulling it to his face.  Cas scented it greedily as Dean added a fourth finger.  Dean’s skin tingled with the chemistry of Cas.  He should have worn gloves.  Too late now. Cas stilled his restless movements and let out a continuous low purr that Dean could feel from inside him.<br/>
“That’s better…”<br/>
Cas pushed back.  He seemed eager and had finally found his voice.  Dean was also speaking, but he wasn’t really paying any attention to it.  It was just a bunch of praise mixed in with some dirty talk.  He didn’t even remember doing it later.<br/>
“That’s it Cas.  Take what you want.  Shit…  You are so wet for me…  Do you know how fantastic you smell?  You have no idea what you do to me…  Damnit you’re so pretty around my hand like that…  You like that don’t you?  Bet you love being all full…  Seriously you are gorgeous right now…  How do you even smell this good?  I’m so hard right now…  I bet you can smell how hot I am.  That’s for you Cas…  Gonna pop a knot in my jeans because of how good you are…”<br/>
Cas seemed to be enjoying the attention.  He hummed happilly and fucked himself on Dean’s fingers.  Dean’s hand was getting soar, but Cas didn’t seem to be getting any closer.  He thought he knew what would help.  He had done it in his twenties for some of his cliants who had been nervous about taking an actual knot and getting stuck.  Most times it worked.<br/>
“You want the whole hand?  I'll keep it in as long as you need...  Whatever you need…”<br/>
Cas nodded right away, nibbling at Dean’s knuckles.  Dean was caught a little off guard by the tenderness with which Cas scent marked him.    It was enough to be sensual, yet his touch was feather light and achingly sweet.<br/>
“It’s um…”<br/>
Cas was tight, but the muscles stretched easily.<br/>
“It's gonna be a tight fit.”<br/>
“Please Dean…  I just need…  A little more…”<br/>
Cas was trying to push Dean’s hand further in.<br/>
“Quit moving.  I can’t get the thumb in if you keep wiggling.”<br/>
Dean knew he was wearing a stupid smile on his face, but the snort Cas gave him was worth it.  Cas stilled and Dean slowly applied pressure.  He could feel Cas shaking in an effort not to just shove himself back.  Dean appreciated that he didn’t.  Cas was so strong that he may break Dean’s arm.  It was heaven, having his whole hand inside of Cas.  It was so hot inside of him.  Cas let out a legitimate moan.   As soon as Dean moved his hand a little Cas gasped and his muscles clamped down on Dean’s hand.  Jesus it hurt, but in a satisfying way. Dean kept moving as much as he could.  He spread his fingers out as much as he could to simulate a knotting.  Cas finally, finally came.  His cock twitched as he came all over the sheets.  Dean could swear he heard Cas sob.  Cas’s orgasm lasted for a long time, but once it was over. Dean let his hand sit snugly inside of Cas’s omega channel.  A knot would stay in for a long time.  His hand was pretending to be a knot.  The inner walls spasmed deliciously.  Didn’t remember having this type of sex feel so good to him.  His own dick was crying out for attention.  It was trapped painfully in his pants. His dick would have to wait.  Dean was sure that there was a line.  He wasn’t ready to cross it.  He wasn’t convinced that he would ever be ready to cross that line.  Dean guessed that the average knot would go down in about twenty minutes and checked the clock before pulling out.  A pathetic little ‘guh’ slipped out of Cas.  Dean sighed and stretched his hand and wrist.  His joints popped.  Dean had an almost overwhelming urge to lick his hand clean of Cas’s slick and then he wanted to lick up Cas’s come from the sheets.  Dean’s sheets.  Dean clenched his jaw and resisted.  His knot was swollen in his pants.  Cas fell bonelessly to the side.  There was a little bit of cum still shining on his cockhead.  He still held Dean’s other hand.  He rubbed it with his scruffy cheek and kissed the tips of each finger with extremely dry lips.<br/>
“Cas…  You good?”<br/>
Cas hummed contentedly, stretching sinuously.<br/>
“That was…”<br/>
Cas nibbled his knuckles.<br/>
“Your scent…  ”<br/>
Cas’s eyes were soft and his scent was laced with contented omega, pleasure, and something Dean didn’t know.  It was familiar, but hard to identify.  He had smelled it on Cas before, when Cas was digging into food Dean had made for him, or when Dean woke up and Cas was sitting next to him.  He had smelled it on Cas when they went for a drive.  The connotations made him uneasy.  Dean pulled his hand away. He handed Cas another water.<br/>
“You need to drink that.  We don’t know how your needs have changed.  Call if you need me okay?”<br/>
Cas maintained eye contact as Dean backed out of his own room.  The corner of Cas’s mouth was wrinkled up.  The corners of his baby blues crinkled and he was all doh eyed.  His body was lax and he looked comfortable in Dean’s bed.  Dean’s knot throbed.<br/>
“Drink your water.”<br/>
As soon as Dean closed the door he ravenously sucked the Slick from his fingers.  It had chilled but his fingers had kept it warm enough to where it still tasted fresh and alive. He whimpered around his fingers.  He knew it would be a mistake to taste Cas.  He was right.  Now he knew how good it could be.  Cas tasted like a fresh garden, a light floral sweetness, honey, and ground coffee. Dean knew that he had to get out of the hallway before Sam smelled him.  Dean snuck his horny alpha ass to the laundry room and locked himself in. Once inside, he slid his jeans and boxer briefs down and took hold of his knot with his slickened hand.  Again, he knew he shouldn’t be doing it.  He knew that once he felt it and smelled what they were like together, he would be spoiled.  Again, he was correct.  His scent, worn out leather, engine oil, and hot eggs and bacon mixed with Cas’s freshly-brewed-coffee-on-a-deck-out-in-the-woods-after-a-storm scent.  It was perfect.  It was like having morning sex and then making breakfast and coffee together.  It was like having that coffee outside on the porch while they held hands.  Like trading kisses with someone with thick stubble and coffee breath.  These pictures were sweet and domestic.  Cas arching his eyebrow over a mug and playing with the rings on Dean’s hand.  Cas had really nice hands.  Dean came without much warning.  His come mixed with the slick in his palm.  He had been close for a while.  He supposed this shouldn’t be surprising.  </p><p>	While Dean was drying his hands, Cas called him again.  It had not even been fifteen minutes since Dean had helped him.<br/>
“Cas?  You alright man?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
There was a pause.<br/>
“You wanna elaborate?”<br/>
Cas was silent for a beat.  Dean could hear him breathing laboriously.<br/>
“I tried to take the edge off…  It hurts…  I…  I’m sorry…   This must be awkward...”<br/>
Cas sighed shakily.<br/>
“If I thought…”<br/>
Cas whined, long and loud.  Dean could hear it in real time.<br/>
“If I thought I could make it go away on my own…  I would…”<br/>
Cas finished.  He was now panting.  Dean ached for him, but he felt queasy.  What if the line had to be crossed?  A voice deep in his mind chimed in. The line was crossed when you stuck your hand up inside of him.  The line was crossed when you took that hand and jacked off into it.  Suck it up Winchester.  He’s hurting and you know what needs to be done. Dean bit back a mewling sound that threatened to bubble up from his throat.  He was incredibly uncomfortable with what he was about to do.  Hopefully Cas wouldn’t hate him after this.</p><p>Dean stopped outside of his room and stilled, breathing deeply to center himself.  He had done this before.  He could do it, but he had not been quite so invested.  Once he smelled Cas’s heat, his dick would probably be able to perk back up and then they’d be in business.</p><p>“Dean?”<br/>
Castiel had been able to sense Dean outside of the door for a few minutes now.  He could smell Dean too.  Dean had had an orgasm without him.  That was irritating for some reason.  What irritated him more was that Dean just stood there.  Castiel could feel cramps rolling through his abdomen.  The muscles in his channel clenched unhappily around his fingers and his penis wept bitterly.  Dean was right there.  Dean was infuriating.<br/>
When Dean heard him, he came inside quickly and closed the door.  He made Castiel take more useless aspirin and drink more pointless water.<br/>
“Yeah…  I’m glad you called…”<br/>
Dean placed a hand to Castiel’s forehead.  It was a balm to the heat that was slowly cooking him.  Then Dean was gone.  Cas was not fully aware of the unhappy noise he had made until Dean laughed and told him not to worry in a gentle voice.<br/>
“Now scooch over.”<br/>
Castiel felt Dean brush his side and grumbled as he moved over.  Dean laughed good naturedly.  Wait, when had Dean taken his shirt and pants off?  Why was he only in his underwear?<br/>
“Dean?...  What are you doing?”<br/>
Castiel asked from his prone position on Dean’s bed.<br/>
“Helping.”<br/>
Dean stated before lying down on his back.  He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as he situated something around his rather large erection.  Castiel glared at the rubber thing around Dean’s penis as if it had called him a series of rude names.  Dean cleared his throat.<br/>
“Protection…”<br/>
Castiel felt his face heat up even more.  He had not been sure that that had been a possibility.  So that is what Sam and Dean had meant.  Castiel still wanted Dean’s dick very much.  He wasted no time in climbing over Dean’s vulnerable body and scenting him.  He honestly needed the scent.  His body was already beginning to relax.  Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck and nibbled at it.  Dean made lovely noises.  Little gasps that made Cas grin and grind their cocks together. It wasn’t enough for his body though.  Cas found himself curled around Dean’s torso, whimpering. It disturbed him that a physical pain could affect him like this.<br/>
“Hey…”<br/>
Dean grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes.<br/>
“Take what you need.”<br/>
Then, Dean, blessed Dean, held his cock in one hand and laid back. He allowed Cas to push back at his own pace, maintaining eye contact the all the while.  Dean’s other hand gripped his hip for support.  Cas slowly slid down, down, down.  Dean was so deep inside him.  He couldn’t believe anything could go quite that deep.  He was so full.  It was glorious.  Cas leaned back for a moment, bathing in the feeling of fullness.  He felt physically complete.  This was the puzzle piece that had been missing.  Cas could feel Dean watching him.  He could hear Dean’s labored breathing.  He rotated his hips experimentally.  Oh…<br/>
“Oh…”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
Dean breathed.<br/>
“You like it?”<br/>
Castiel undulated his hips to see how that would feel.  Yes…  That was…<br/>
“Yes…”<br/>
Was all he wanted to say.  Cas rose up again and then pushed back down.  He allowed himself to cry out.  The cry this time was of pleasure. Dean watched him with both hands braced on his hips.  He had a musing, wonderous expression on his face and his eyes were shiny.  When Castiel ground down for a second time, Dean moaned low in his throat.  Castiel fell forward nipping at his stubbled chin, licking at his nipples, scent marking Dean wherever he could.  Dean was entirely receptiv and pliant to Castiel’s whims.  He sucked in air through his teeth when Cas  attached himself to his nipples and tilted his head when Cas wanted at his neck and chin.  Castiel worked him thoroughly.<br/>
“God Cas. Wish I had the balls to do this with you sooner…”<br/>
Castiel was listening, but only by half.  He was much more interested in alleviating his heat by riding Dean like a pony.  Dean loved the animal intensity of it mixed with Cas’s tenderness.  Cas’s hands and lips would latch on and kneed but also caress and nibble sweetly.  One of Cas’s hands had grabbed hold of Dean’s shoulder for leverage while the other hand swiped up and down his chest like he was petting Dean’s beating heart or something sappy like that.  When Cas began to feel the swelling of Dean’s knot, he picked up the pace.  Dean wasn’t sure he had ever been ridden so hard.  Cas was thorough in the way he claimed his pleasure from Dean.  He had a hand around Dean’s neck, just to have something to hold onto.  Dean knew that Cas could snap it in less than a second if he wanted to.  He also found that he didn’t care that much.  Cas wouldn’t hurt him.  The trust was so freeing.  On the next downward thrust, his knot popped and Cas came.  Cas collapsed on top of him, shaking in relief and pleasure. The hard muscle spasms were too much, and Dean came.  He was surprised that he had lasted that long to be honest. Cas’s chest vibrated as he purred, his face pressed up to Dean’s scent gland.  Dean could feel him smiling against his neck. Dean was feeling drowsy from his recent orgasm.  He knew that falling asleep in the nest together would be a mistake.  He had not actually meant to knot Cas.  He had merely meant to fuck him and hold his knot outside of Cas’s body, but then Cas had gone and been spectacularly hot and dominant.  Dean had gone all pliable for him like a damn ragdoll.  His knot couldn’t wait to be inside Cas, who was Dean kidding.  Now they had to wait until it went down.  Damn, it felt nice and snug and safe inside of Cas.<br/>
Cas’s brain was clogged by pheromones.  Dean…  Satisfied, safe, post orgasm Dean.  Castiel purred continuously and pressed his lips to Dean’s eyelids, his cheek bones, his nose, and his brow.  Cas held his head in his hands.  He smoothed them over the crown of his head as if he were brushing back hair.  The eye contact was as intense as always, yet the gentleness was almost too much to handle.  His gaze was adoring and tender.  Without breaking eye contact, Cas leaned down a little and pressed his lips to Dean’s.  Dean didn’t move for a moment, which caused Castiel to break away, anxious that Dean had not wanted to be kissed.  When Castiel searched his face, there was desperation, panic, and want.<br/>
“D-”<br/>
Dean took hold of Castiel’s face with both of his hands, and pulled him down for another kiss.  This time it was clumsy and hot.  Dean nearly missed his mouth.  Castiel continued to pet Dean’s hair and allowed Dean to hold him while they explored each other’s mouths.  Dean tasted like Cas, which made him moan a little.</p><p>	Dean went to the bathroom to hit the head and clean off a little. By the time he came back to check on Cas, Cas was boiling in his skin and whimpering. It hadn’t even been ten minutes.  Dean watched him for a moment.  Cas had his cock in his hand and he tugged at it restlessly.<br/>
“Why are you still standing there?”<br/>
Cas growled at him from his place in Dean’s bed.<br/>
“Get over here.”<br/>
“Cas…”<br/>
Dean’s mouth was very dry.  He practically flung his clothes to the side and scrambled in bed with Cas.  He barely managed to get a condom on before Cas was sinking down his cock.  His back was to Dean this time.  Dean watched the tan skin of his back ripple over his muscles.  Cas leaned forward, sighing contentedly as he rocked back and forth.   Cas leaned forward and coaxed Dean’s knees so that they were bent in front of him.  Dean felt a little thrill in his gut as the way Cas was handling his body.  He was using it in order to get what he needed.  Cas grazed the soft under sides of Dean’s knees, making Dean twitch.  Dean could practically feel Cas smirking.  He decided that he would have to do away with that smirk.  Before he could, Cas began to ride him in slow, methodical movements.  Dean’s toes curled and his eyes rolled back.  Cas felt awesome.   Dean gripped Cas by one hip and snaked his arm around to stroke his cock in time.  Dean didn’t do much.  Cas all but houled and thrust forward as well as down.  Dean could feel Cas gripping his knees for leverage.  He watched his Cock disappear inside of Cas over and over again.  It was the best sight.  He would not tire of it.<br/>
“Give me that knot Dean…”<br/>
Cas growled in a commanding angel voice.<br/>
“Give it to me... I need it…”<br/>
Dean had watched a lot of porn.  He knew that some of those Alphas could supposedly knot on command.  He’d thought the whole thing was pretty hot.  There were whole websites dedicated to submissive Alphas.  He’d never been sure that they could actually pop a knot on command.  He wasn’t sure anyone could until Cas told him to.  His body responded without question.  Blood rushed dizzyingly down to his knot and Cas took it, made it his.<br/>
“My knot…”<br/>
Cas purred.  Dean couldn’t really think he had quite this much come left.  He stopped thinking of caring as Cas’s insides massaged his sensitive knot. It was too much. If his brain hadn’t turned to total mush, he would have been embarrassed at how fast Cas had gotten him to cum.  He whimpered.  Cas laid himself back against Dean’s torso, shushing him.  Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s chest and rode out the last of his orgasm. His nose firmly planted in Cas’s hair.  Cas smelled like smugly satisfied Omega, needy arousal, and something deeply affectionate.  Dean realized, as he snuffled in Cas’s hair, that Cas hadn’t come yet. That would not do.  He thumbed a nipple thoughtfully, trying to tamp down on the guilt.  Cas let out a little gasp.  His nipples hardened and pebbled.  Dean took the other nipple and rolled them both a little. Cas sighed.  Dean liked that sound a lot. He pulled his face out from behind Cas’s ear and cought sight of his cock.  It was so hard that it curved up toward Cas’s belly and the tip glisstened.  Dean reached down awkwardly and massaged Cas’s entrance.  It was wild to feel it stretched wide around him like that.  Slick coated his fingers.  Dean took Cas’s neglected cock in his hand.<br/>
“Pretty cock…”<br/>
Dean found himself whispering into Cas’s ear. He dragged his fist over Cas’s cock, enjoying the warmth and weight of it.<br/>
“Wanna taste it…”<br/>
Dean watched Cas’s abdominal muscles flex and his calves bunch up.  The tug at his knot was maddening, but it told him that Cas was trying to push up into his hand.<br/>
“Stay still…”<br/>
He smoothed his free hand up Cas’s chest, brushing his hard nipples, before caressing his neck.  He applied just enough pressure to get his point across.<br/>
“I got this.  Just enjoy it.”<br/>
Cas stopped moving, but he was still tense. Dean stroked him at a relaxed pace.  Cas made a frustrated sound in his throat.<br/>
“Feels so hot and wet and tight inside… Want you to know what this feels like…  Bet you'd like that…”<br/>
The scent of Cas’s arousal spiked and a fat bead of precome driped into Dean’s thumb.<br/>
“I thought so…  One of these days, you gotta let me suck you off…”<br/>
Cas made an even more insistand whining and arched his back.  Dean picked up speed, happy to see that Cas was enjoying himself.<br/>
“God Cas, how are you this hot?”<br/>
Dean nipped at his earlobe.  Cas’s breath hitched.<br/>
“Dean…”<br/>
Dean picked up speed again.<br/>
“Want to bend me over and fuck my hole don’t you Cas?  Want to get me on my knees sucking your cock?  Maybe you'll let me eat you out first?  What d’ya think Cas? Want you to…  Please say you’ll let me…”<br/>
Cas finally came, his muscles clenched deliciously and Dean groaned.  Cas whispered a stream of praise filled with “yes” and “Dean.”  His come painted Cas’s chest, neck and even his face.  Dean failed to stop himself from licking the come away from Cas’s cheek.  It was bitter, but it hit the spot.  Dean found himself humming and licking Cas clean of his own come.  It was like he couldn’t help it.  When Dean caught himself, he blushed furiously and hid his face in Cas’s shoulder.  He could hear Cas laughing.  It was a nice laugh.  Dean could feel it in his knot. That felt awesome. Cas was laughing at him though.  He was ashamed.<br/>
“Dean.  Dean, please do not hide from me.”<br/>
Dean kept his face in Cas’s shoulder.  Cas just sighed.  He reached up and stroked the top of Dean’s head. His touch was so tender that it ached.<br/>
“When I said “yes,”  I thought that it would be the only way that I could help you.  I thought that you didn’t need me.  I had decided that  I was of no use.  My body could be used for something that could save you and Sam.”<br/>
Dean abruptly rolled them onto their sides, causing Cas to yelp in surprise<br/>
“Don’t talk about Sam while I’m inside you.”<br/>
Dean wondered why that was his only issue here.  He did not want to talk about this.  Not when his knot was so warm inside of Cas.  Not while he felt safe with Cas winding his fingers through his hair like that.<br/>
“And here you are letting me use your body because you know it will ease my discomfort...  I may be able to deal with this on my own, but you’re here...   You are so good to me, and yet I failed you once again.  Dean I-”<br/>
“If you apologize to me I swear…”<br/>
Dean interrupted flatly.<br/>
“You’re…  Not angry?...”<br/>
Cas sounded confused.<br/>
“Cas…  I’m ticked yeah… But when I did this as a living back in the day…  Lets just say none of my clients need it as often as you do.  As soon as my knot goes down, your body starts freaking out.  I don’t want you boiling in your skin because you’re my friend and friends don’t knot each other.  I’ve had to be more than one omega’s ride to the ER. We can’t do that with you, but…  I can give you some relief...”<br/>
Dean’t face heated up again and he hid it in the back of Cas’s neck.  His scent was dense there.  Dean gulped it in greedily.<br/>
“When I thought you died... my body began to show biological symptoms that I now believe to be related to pining.”<br/>
Dean was silent.  They had never mated.  They weren’t even fully mated now, not technically anyway.<br/>
“I think we may have scent bonded at some point.  Not on purpose…  We do share a profound bond…”<br/>
Dean barked out a laugh.  He held Cas around the chest, squeezing him so hard that it would have hurt a human. He could imagine Cas smirking and wished, for a moment, that he could see his face, kiss his mouth, lick all that cooling cum up off of his body.  Dean cleared his throat.<br/>
“Scent bonding is a myth Cas.”<br/>
“So is everything we have ever dealt with.”<br/>
Dean nodded and set his chin atop Cas’s shoulder.  He was getting too used to the comforts like this.<br/>
“Soon as my knot goes down, we’ll make a plan.”</p><p>That was not what happened.  Dean ended up all needy, licking Cas’s torso clean of cum like they were mated and Dean was grooming him.  Then he’d kissed Cas full on the lips with a mouth full of cum.  Cas, the kinky bastard, seemed happy to swap cum with him. Dean then crawled right on down to Cas’s wet, pink hole and greedily licked it open before fucking Cas with his tonge.  Dean stroked Cas’s cock and thrust his tongue up inside of him until Cas came.  The thing about that whole exchange was that Cas had not been sick or begging.  Dean had simply thought that Cas smelled real good and wanted him.  Cas had looked all doe eyed and inviting. Cas was all warm and pliant.  Dean had wanted to touch him, so he did.  Cas was in heat and a little omega channel massage with the tongue never hurt. It didn’t really matter that it did nothing for a really bad heat like this. Dean didn’t think anything of it until much later.  Once he had cleaned Cas of cum (he may or may not have licked it up) and gotten him to drink more water, Dean left for a moment in order to call Sam.  Dean needed something quick to eat, but did not want to take the time to go find Sam. The closeness in Cas’s bouts of heat concerned him.  He knew that Cas would use the fake knot if he had to, but didn’t imagine that Cas would want it after he had had a real knot. Still, Dean needed to let Sam know about Cas’s theory and see if Sam had been doing any of his own research.<br/>
Sam didn’t even say “hello” when he picked up the phone.  He just started in.<br/>
“So get this, I pulled some old texts, and according to the lore, Angels started out with alpha omega dynamics.”<br/>
Sam turned the page and showed Dean a passage and old time script.<br/>
“Betas came when humans arrived.  The archangel Raphael, the head healer, arranged it so that Angels would not present and remain sterile unless there was a shortage of angels.  This text doesn’t say how to undo it or how he did it.  I think he was trying to keep the angels under control and easy to train as warriors.”<br/>
“How does this help Cas?”<br/>
“I’m getting to that.”<br/>
Dean could hear Sam typing away on his keyboard<br/>
“Cas’s case is really unusual because humans have never actually come in contact with an angel in heat. None that we know of anyway.  I did some digging because I thought it was weird that you didn’t want to mate him, but you smelled mated.  Scent bonds are a myth.  They come up in classic lit all the time.  People who scent bond are supposed to be meant to be.  In stories with bonds like that, there is usually an alpha and an omega who spend time together and then everyone else thinks that they are mated.  Cinderella and Prince Charming scent bonded.  So did Romeo and Juliette.  You and Cas may actually be scent bonded and don’t know it.”<br/>
“I gotta go Sam.  I can’t leave him for too long.”<br/>
“Have fun.”<br/>
“Shut up.”</p><p>By the time Dean got back, Cas’s eyes were flickering with bright white light and he had burned through his sweat.  It burned to touch him, but Dean did it anyway.  He ran to Cas, calling his name.  Cas turned his head, but made no other reply.  Dean frantically undressed and pressed himself down against Cas, grimacing at the burns.  He parted Cas’s legs, in order to get closer.<br/>
“No!  You can’t just die on me!”<br/>
Dean yanked Cas’s head up forcing the angel to scent him fully.<br/>
“Dean…  You burned yourself…”<br/>
Dean almost laughed, then he felt like crying.  Cas healed him with a light brush of fingers.<br/>
“Jesus Cas…”<br/>
Cas pulled Dean back down so that he could scent his neck and purred.<br/>
“You were dead…  As good as dead and I was gone…  Shit…”<br/>
Dean pressed his eyes into Cas’s neck  so that he didn’t have to show Cas he was ready to cry.  Cas had seen the worst of him, and yet, he still made Dean feel naked.  He scented Cas, allowing himself to be centered.  Cas purred continuously, first gently, then instantly in Dean’s ear.  The kiss was chaste, sincere, and sweet.  Cas held his gaze.<br/>
“Everything you are angry at yourself for, everything you have ever felt guilty about, I have already forgiven.”<br/>
His tone was so earnest, that Dean could do nothing but stare at him.<br/>
“I will forgive you again and again and again.”<br/>
Cas placed a kiss on each of his eye lids, collecting the tears.<br/>
“Cas…”<br/>
“You don’t have to say it…”<br/>
Cas showed him that lopsided smile.<br/>
“Show me.”<br/>
This time, Dean’s strokes were long and thorough.  He made sure that he drove in hard at the end of each thrust.  Cas made the most delicious grunting sounds when he went in deep like that.  He devoured Cas’s mouth.  Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, and dissolved into a trembling mess as Dean squeezed and jerked his Cock to the rhythm of his hips. Dean, so overcome with the intensity of the lovemaking, locked his jaw around Cas’s neck before he could stop himself.  Cas tilted his head back.<br/>
“Please…”<br/>
Dean bit down, hard enough to bruise, but controlled himself enough not to break skin.<br/>
“Please..  More...”<br/>
Dean whined in his throat and his knot popped at the thought.  Cas stroked his back through his orgasm.  He whimpered and bit down just a bit more so that his canines pierced skin. Dean immediately scented a change.  Cas purred with contentment.  His scent was filled with relief and mellow bonding hormones.  Dean would be lying if he said he hadn’t been anxious about those.  Now, he couldn’t imagine why.  He unlatched his jaw and buried his face down behind Cas’s ear, snuffling at the scent gland.  Cas seemed perfectly content to just hold him, to pet his hair, to intertwine his fingers with Dean’s, to kiss his knuckles.  Dean snuffed at Cas’s scent gland.  His head was cloudy from the bonding hormones and post orgasmic fatigue.<br/>
“Thank you Dean…  That is so much better… Your scent is so nice…  Rest now…”<br/>
It felt odd to be rocked.  Dean had not really been rocked since his mother was alive.  Here he was, a grown ass man, allowing Cas to hold him and sway back and forth.  He was so proud that Cas liked his scent.  It made him feel like a good Alpha.  Like he was taking care of Cas.  Cas was getting what he needed.  Cas felt good, he told Dean to bite harder.<br/>
“Yes Dean…  You are so good to me.  I have always loved how you smell...  Now rest…  Rest and let me watch over you…”<br/>
Dean allowed Cas’s words and warm scent wash over him.  He was pretty drowsy.  It wouldn’t do to be too tired.  He wouldn’t be able to take care of Cas’s heat half asleep.  He grinned into Cas’s skin, remembering how little he had had to do the first two times they had knotted.  Maybe it would be fine if he were practically asleep, but he was a giver.  He wanted to lavish Cas with attention.  He fell asleep to the memory of Cas’s cock warm in his hand.  </p><p>When Dean woke up, it was to an oddly pleasing sensation. Something warm and wet circled his hole.  His legs had been pushed apart enough to expose his asshole.  His knot had gone down, but his dick was half-way filled with blood, resting cheerfully against his thigh.  Dean, who was still mostly asleep, luxuriated in the soft attention. The tongue(yeah, that was definitely a tongue) swiped over his hole a couple of times, circled it, and swiped again. Dean stretched, pressing his hips up into the touch.  His hole loosened and unfurled, opening up to more attention…  His nerve endings buzzed pleasantly.  He wanted it more…  Deeper…  Hands spread his cheeks wide and the mouth that was currently licking him open, moaned openly.  He’d know that voice anywhere.<br/>
“Shit…  Cas…?”<br/>
His hole was suddenly filled with Cas’s stiff tongue.  It pushed in and stayed there for a moment.  Cas’s breath was hot against his entrance.  Cas pulled almost all the way out and then pushed his tongue in again. Cas was fucking him, but with his mouth… His strong, wet mouth... It was hot as hell...Fuck yes…<br/>
“Yeah…”<br/>
Dean supplied uselessly.  He turned his head so as to get a good view.  Cas was watching him intently.  Of course he was.  His blue eyes were sharp and dark.  Dean smelled his pleasure.  He smelled like a low grade heat.  Cas mostly smelled of arousal, happy omega, satisfaction, and that Cas smell that Dean knew very well.<br/>
“That’s good Cas…  You look really good like that… Fuck yes…”<br/>
Dean was embarrassed by the whining sound he made.  His tongue pushed through Dean’s clenching channel easily.  Cas’s mouth was so strong.  Dean reached down blindly and wound his fingers into Cas’s thick hair.  He tugged gently, leading Cas away from his hole.  Cas followed his lead, but continued to suckle and lick the skin around the entrance.  Dean whined and tugged again.<br/>
“Cummere…”<br/>
His voice was hoarse from sleep.  He sounded fucked out.  There was some truth to that.<br/>
Cas took the hint and crawled up Dean’s back, toward his face.  Cas stopped now and then to give Dean’s neck some attention, or nibble his ear.  His cock pressed cheerfully against the cleft of Dean’s ass  Dean was achingly hard, but Cas seemed to be only semi hard.  His body temperature didn’t burn like it had before.  Cas covered him with his own body, pressing him down into the mattress as he sucked at Dean’s scent gland.  Dean thought, again, of how nice it would be to have Cas fuck him just like this.  Cas pulled back from his neck with shiny eyes.  With one hand, he rolled Dean onto his back.  Dean yelped, causing his face and neck to burn with embarrassment.  Then Cas was kissing him, hard, on the mouth, so that was okay.  The kiss stole his breath.  It was messy and unpracticed.  Cas’s mouth tasted like his own ass.  He hadn’t thought that that would be a turn on for him.  As it turned out, it was.  Dean clung to Cas’s shoulders, licking the taste of himself out of Cas’s mouth until it was gone.  Cas nipped at his lips, growling.  Cas’s heat still hadn’t flared back up.<br/>
“You are so beautiful when you sleep.”<br/>
Cas pressed their foreheads together.<br/>
“I’ve always loved watching, but I wanted to do more than watch this time...  Wanted to know what you taste like...”<br/>
Dean was breathless.  Cas had the best voice for dirty talk.<br/>
“Seriously Cas…  Your so…”<br/>
“I hope it's alright…  That I wanted to touch you in your sleep...  It is truly something I have wanted for a long time…”<br/>
Cas was looking at him with those baby blues. Dean felt vulnerable, even though Cas was the one opening up.<br/>
“You're such a freak…”<br/>
Dean meant it as a joke, but it came out sounding tender.<br/>
“Yeah…  I actually kinda enjoyed it…  You of all people know that I don’t like being woken up…  But I don’t know…  waking up like that wasn’t so bad?”<br/>
Cas was giving him one of those smiles.  The smiles where he wrinkled his nose and squinted his eyes that made Dean’s stomach jump around.<br/>
“So um…”<br/>
Dean wasn’t used to asking for things.  What he wanted didn’t usually matter in bed.<br/>
“Can I taste you now?”<br/>
Dean was a sexual giver.  He enjoyed pleasing others, but right now, all he wanted was Cas’s cock in his mouth.<br/>
“Not that I object Dean, but you’ve already…”<br/>
Cas was about to explain that Dean had already eaten him out, as if Dean didn’t know that.  Dean raised his eyebrows. For once, Cas got with the program and didn’t make him ask again.  He just blessed Dean with a crinkly smile and nodded.<br/>
“Lie on your back.”<br/>
Cas compiled without speaking.<br/>
Dean’s mouth began to water.  Cas looked really tasty, spread out like that.<br/>
“Just…  Um…  Don’t…  You know…”<br/>
Dean thrust upward with his hips.  A little choking was fine here and there, but gagging made him feel gross.<br/>
“I’ll hold you down if you want, but I know you're stronger than me.  If you wanna…”<br/>
Dean rocked his hips gently.  He felt stupid.<br/>
“I’m just gonna…”<br/>
Dean scrambled over to kneel between Cas’s legs, feeling oddly bashful.<br/>
“Stay there…  Just…  Tell me when you're gonna... cum…”<br/>
Dean leaned in.  He wanted to make it extra nice for Cas.  Dean rested his nose at the base, scenting the stronger, more potent scent there.  Cas’s wiry pubic hairs tickled his cheek.  Dean’s tongue snaked out and tasted the shaft.  He could feel Cas watching him as he licked from shaft to tip and back down to the base.  Cas’s precum was better than pie.  Dean was addicted.  He wanted all of it.  Dean sucked the tip between his lips and slurped greedily.  Cas let out a surprised “oh!”  Dean smiled, with the cock still in his mouth.  He teased the hole with his tongue, pulling more precome from Cas, who wined.  Dean felt pride bloom in his chest.  He let his tongue circle Cas’s cockhead, getting to know it better.  He liked the shape of the head.  He was sure it was small enough to fit almost entirely in his throat without making him gag, but big enough to cut off some of his air supply.  Dean bobbed just a bit, knowing that Cas may just cum now.  Cas hadn’t had a blow job yet.  Judging from the look on his face, it was rocking his world.  Dean pulled off with a soft pop.  A string of saliva connected his lips with Cas’s cock.  Cas gazed down at him with something akin to wonder.<br/>
“You can…  be a little more involved…  If you want…”<br/>
Dean’s voice was thick with saliva and precum.  He liked that it was Cas’s precum.  He liked that he got to do this for Cas.  Dean sucked Cas’s cock back into his mouth and moaned.  He allowed it to go a little further into his mouth this time.  His tongue ran over and over it restlessly.  Then, Cas finally tilted his hips in response.  Cas ran his hands over Dean’s face in a caress that made Dean’s heart hurt.  Cas’s thumb swiped over the corners of his eyes.  His palms rested at Dean’s jaw.  One hand ran its nails over Dean’s scalp. The pad of his index finger traced the shell of Dean’s ear. One of Cas’s soft palms pressed under Dean’s chin.  It made Dean want to take him deeper.  He opened his throat, focussing on nothing but the weight of the cock in his throat and the warmth of Cas’s body and pressed forward.  Cas whispered broken encouragements.  He told Dean that he was amazing and beautiful, that Dean’s body was skilled and that this was the most wonderful feeling. and -<br/>
“Your mouth your mouth Dean…  Your mouth...  I’m…  I think…”<br/>
Dean pulled back enough for Cas to cum into his mouth.  He came so much that Dean couldn’t swallow all of it at once and it spilled over his chin.  Dean’s eyes watered and his throat was so sore, but it was so worth it.  Cas hauled him up by the armpits and kissed him hard. Cas licked the cum from Dean’s chin and claimed his mouth.  Dean melted.  This was nice.  He wanted to keep doing this forever.<br/>
“Dean…”<br/>
Cas pressed his lips against Dean’s forehead.<br/>
“Beloved…”<br/>
Cas kissed the tears out of Dean’s eyes.<br/>
“You are so good…  So precious…”<br/>
Dean smelled another wave of Cas’s heat.  It was at a low simmer, but soon, Cas would be a begging wreck again.  Dean was glad that he was already hard from having Cas’s cock in his mouth, from hearing Cas as he came.  He was already excited.<br/>
“You need it again?<br/>
He interrupted.  Cas cast a grumpy eye over the pile of condoms.<br/>
“I do…  But I hate that you wear those things…”<br/>
Dean chuckled and plucked one from the pile anyway.<br/>
“Well, I think biting worked slowing your heat down.  Let's stick to that for now.”<br/>
Dean didn’t think Cas could get any diseases from him.  It was very difficult for male omegas to get pregnant.  Condoms were the final wall between himself and Cas.  Dean wanted that physical barrier up.  If he claimed Cas, knotted him, and came inside of him without protection, they would be mates for real.  The concept filled him with deep unease and a peasant warm comforting feeling all at once.  What if Cas regretted mating with him?  At the same time, he wanted this.  He wanted it so much that it hurt.<br/>
Cas pushed Dean away far enough so that he could get onto his elbows and knees.  Cas’s ass was in the air, dripping with slick.  Dean inhaled sharply and scrambled to position himself behind Cas. He sunk two fingers in at once, savoring the feel of Cas’s insides.  Cas’s back bowed luxuriously.  Dean rolled the condom on as he pumped his fingers in and out of Cas.  Cas didn’t need stretching.  His hole was pink and stretched open.  Dean just wanted to savor this while he could.  He was not actually sure that Cas would want him after his heat was over.  Dean eased in, allowing momentum to do the work for him, then he thrust in quickly.  He growled behind Cas’s ear, right up against one of his scent glands.  Cas pushed his hips back, as if this would somehow get more of Dean inside of him.  Dean had already bottomed out, but Cas’s body clearly needed more.<br/>
Cas felt secure under the human weight of Dean.  Dean’s scent was bright, healthy and masculine.  He was extremely aroused,  His breath smelled of Castiel’s release.  Castiel could still taste it inside of his own mouth.  He wanted to remember this scent forever.  Natural lubricant leaked from him as Dean’s hips snapped against his own.  He let out a mournful moan, wanting so badly to know what Dean felt like without that foolish plastic balloon separating the two of them.  Castiel felt that, after everything they had been through together, nothing should come between them.  Dean’s breath was hot against the back of his neck.<br/>
“Dean…”<br/>
Castiel bowed his head, allowing himself to be vulnerable.  He rotated his hips.  He needed more.  It was good, but it wasn’t enough.  He needed Dean’s knot, the needed Dean’t teeth. He needed Dean’s cum.  Dean shushed him and Castiel realised that he had been begging.  He wined long and low.<br/>
“Please…”<br/>
Dean rolled his hips forward one more time, and his knot popped inside.  Dean purred and his teeth sank down into the back of Cas’s neck.  Cas’s body clamped down on the knot, milking it, but it did not give him any cum.  Dean’s teeth grounded him.  He was still so feverish.  Dean continued to purr, which soothed Castiel’s aching mind a little.  He wished that Dean would never pull away.  When he did, he smelled worried.<br/>
“Cas?”<br/>
Castiel felt better.  There was some relief.  He still felt dazed and a little desperate.  Castiel was too hot.  Castiel pushed his hips back, seeking the thing that his body needed.  Dean shushed him, running his palms over Castiel's sides.<br/>
“Hey…  Thats all I got…”<br/>
“More.”<br/>
Castiel was surprised to hear himself sob.  He didn’t think it was really that bad.  He tried to care about the scent of Dean’s low grade hurt.<br/>
“That's all the knot I got…  What else do you need?  I wanna help you man…”<br/>
“I…”<br/>
Castiel felt so dry inside, no matter how much natural lubricant his body pumped out.<br/>
“Dry…”<br/>
Dean leaned back, stroking his back.  It soothed the fever a little.  Castiel told Dean that a knot wasn’t enough.  This heat needed something else if they were to quench the fires.  Dean’s hands faltered when Castiel tried to explain.<br/>
“Cas.”<br/>
Castiel told Dean that he needed to be mated.  Dean was his mate.  His body needed Dean to completely mate him. Dean had not finished the job yet.<br/>
“Cas. Hey! You aren’t making sense!”<br/>
Castiel blinked.  How much clearer did he need to be?<br/>
“Maybe you don’t realise this, but you're speaking a language that isn’t english.  Cummon.  Cas…  Why isn’t this working?”<br/>
Castiel filtered through the languages in his head.  They had become jumbled together.  He could no longer tell any Latin based language apart. What was the point?  They all sounded the same anyway.  Dean’s knot went down in record time, but Dean was fidgety the whole time he was inside of Cas. Cas was stuck in a semi conscious state.  He knew that Dean was there.  Dean smelled like he was in trouble.  He reeked of fear, guilt, and there was something deep like a bonding hormone.  Castiel rolled onto his back, begging in whatever language rose to his lips.  He wasn’t even sure that they were all Latin based any more.  He didn’t care.  He just wanted more Dean.  He loved Dean. He loved Dean and wanted Dean to want him.  Castiel begged to be mated completely.  He needed to smell them together.  He needed the chemistry and the endorphins.  He was in physical pain with wanting.  Dean soothed his hands over Castiel’s body.  He was whispering sweet endearments as helplessness oozed into his scent.  Finally, Castiel leaned forward and kissed him quiet.  Dean’s scent changed then.  It became sweet with surrender.  Castiel was able to focus on what Dean said next.<br/>
“Sorry…  I was scared and selfish… I won’t make you wait any more…”<br/>
Castiel watched as Dean shoved a pillow under his hips.  Dean rose to his knees, looking picturesque.  Dean locked eyes with Castiel and his cock brushed Cas’s hole.  It was then that Castiel realised that Dean’t cock was naked.  Before Castiel could think too long, or react, Dean was pushing inside.  Dean held eye contact as he bottomed out.  They both groaned at the feel of it.  Castiel couldn’t believe how much better this was.  It was amazing how Dean was mixing with him so deeply and completely.  He looked into Dean’s eyes.  It was satisfying to see that Dean was struggling not to roll his eyes back.  Dean stayed like that for a while. Panting and letting the occasional keen slip out.  Castiel found himself grinning.  He was perfect.<br/>
“Hello Dean…”<br/>
Dean’s face burst into a wide smile.<br/>
“He speaks english…”<br/>
Dean laughed breathlessly.<br/>
“Don’t scare me like that Cas…”<br/>
Castiel pulled Dean close so that he could gaze into his eyes and placed his palms against his cheeks.<br/>
“Mate me.”<br/>
Castiel growled.  Dean whined and rolled his hips.  He set a luxurious pace, whining helplessly.  Castiel was breathless.  The pads of his fingers stroked Dean’s cheekbones. Dean’s eyes were wet, but he never looked away, continuing the sinuous roll of his hips.  A few tears fell onto Castiel’s face. They tasted salty.  Castiel cherished them.  He watched Dean’s pupils open wide with arousal.  One of Dean’s hands held Castiel’s hip while the other wondered.  It ran up his abs, pinched at his nipples, and closed around his throat for a moment of pressure.  Then it traveled back down to massage Castiel’s balls.  They felt warm and secure when Dean cupped them in his palm.  Dean grinned a little shyly before taking Cas’s dick in his hand. Castiel blinked, but did not look away from Dean’s face.  Dean’s hand was rough and too dry, but it belonged to Dean. He welcomed the pleasure-pain.  He tilted his hips to meet Dean’s.  Dean’s hips stuttered.<br/>
“Fill me…”<br/>
Castiel whispered.<br/>
“Give me that knot…”<br/>
Dean picked up the pace.  He panted against Castiel’s face.  His scent was spiking into something new and delicious.<br/>
“Mate me Dean…  I want you to…”<br/>
Castiel moaned.  It was hard to say when Dean was hitting just the right spot like that.  Dean’s breath hitched and his knot popped inside. Castiel was so full of Dean.  He was so stretched.  Dean came in long hot spurts.  Castiel could finally feel it.  He could feel their bodies responding to one another.  Dean came again and again, whimpering, but refusing to look away.  Castiel guided Dean’s head down to his own neck. Dean sniffed desperately at the scent glands.<br/>
“It's alright Dean…”<br/>
Castiel felt sleepy and mellow.<br/>
“You can bite me…  I want you to...”<br/>
Dean smelled like happy alpha.  Castiel smelled them together.  It smelled right.  Like they were mating.  Dean stroked Castiel’s wet cock, surprising him.  It was so much better with that mating smell in the air…  That mix of pleased Dean, Alpha orgasm, omega heat and bonding. hormones.  It was too much.  Dean whimpered and pressed his mouth to Castiel’s gland.  He licked and suckled behind his ear and moaned into the muscle of Castiel’s neck.  Dean was lost in his own instinct.  Castiel listened to him purr when he found a suitable spot. Dean sank his teeth into Cas’s neck as he came again.  Castiel came again, massaging more cum from Dean.   Dean lapped at the bite with a flat tongue.  It was too much. They were mated.  Finally.<br/>
It didn’t take long for Castiel’s body to quiet.  He was comfortable, wrapped around Dean’s knot.  Dean’s scent was happy, and sleepy. Castiel couldn’t think of anything that smelled better.  He wrapped his arms around Dean and savored the warmth of his body, the tickle of his stubble, the fullness of his cock.<br/>
Dean made a sweet rumble in his chest and made Castiel into his mattress. Castiel pulled the blankets over him and ran gentle hands over his back.  Dean really was beautiful when he slept.  He slept so little.  Castiel wanted to savor this.  Maybe, if he was lucky, Dean would let Castiel touch him in his sleep again.  Maybe someday they would touch each other again.  They would kiss and hold each other.  Maybe Dean would let him put his penis in his mouth. Castiel was allowed to think about it.  He didn’t think it likely, however.<br/>
Castiel was not completely delusional.  In order to help Sam and Dean, he had betrayed them deeply by letting Lucifer use him as a puppet.  He had used his mind bunker as a safe place.  A place that held the memory of their scent and kindness.  He knew that Dean would be angry with him.  He knew that, even with all of the bonding and mating, Dean would resent him.  Sam would never trust him again.  Of this, Castiel was sure.  It broke his heart.  Sam was a dear friend to him.  He was the most precious person in the world to Dean.  Dean was everything to Castiel.  It was a vicious circle.  Castiel held Dean tighter to his chest, kissing the top of his head.  He loved Dean so much that it hurt.  He had a feeling that, when it came time to leave this room, Dean would want to go back to normal.  Castiel would go, but he would go with an aching chasm where Dean used to be. </p><p>Dean awoke to find Cas holding him close.  Dean squeezed his tighter.  He never wanted to leave this bed that smelled like the two of them.  His knot had, thankfully, gone down.  Dean took Cas’s temperature, which made Cas roll his eyes.  He then looked Cas over, as if doing a health check.  Cas was still sporting multiple bite marks from their intense matings, but he felt and looked healthy.  Dean pointed at Cas once he got to the door.<br/>
“I’ve got to hit the head.  Don’t go anywhere.”<br/>
Cas nodded, so Dean ran to the bathroom in his bathrobe and bare feet.  Sam could shut his mouth.  Dean really really had to pee.<br/>
The two of them were covered in leftover semen, slick, and sweat, so Dean found Cas another dead-old-guy bathrobe.<br/>
“Shower?”<br/>
Cas just looked at him as if he wasn’t sure that he was still seeing Dean.<br/>
“Oh…  alright…”<br/>
When they got to the shower room, Cas made to go to a different shower.  Dean pulled Cas in with him.  Cas went without protest.  He reached up to touch Dean’s chest, but hesitated.  His eyes were all big and hopeful and sad.  Dean pulled him in under the hot water.  He wanted to kiss that look off his face.  There was a beat where Cas was limp, then he pulled Dean forward and hugged his around the shoulders.  The water made it hard to breath. Dean broke away gasping.<br/>
“Could have cleaned up while you were sleeping.”<br/>
Castiel leaned down and grabbed a washcloth and soap.<br/>
“I could have done it with a thought. But then, there would be nothing left of what happened.”<br/>
He began to scrub Dean’s back in a dreamy sort of way.<br/>
“Actually Cas, We’re ma-mated now.  If you have another heat or…  um…  just want to do that again sometime…  There would be…”<br/>
Cas pressed a kiss to his shoulder, causing him to shudder.  God it felt intimate.  What made him feel even more naked was the way Cas washed him.  It also made him feel cared for.<br/>
“Maybe I just want to be allowed…”<br/>
Castiel was actually kneeling down and washing his thighs.  It was weird and wonderful and if they just hadn’t spent hours satiating a heat, Dean’s dick would have kind of enjoyed it too.<br/>
“Dude…  We’re mated now.  Of course you're allowed.”<br/>
Cas rested his head against Dean’s thigh and scrubbed his balls with the washcloth.  He treated them with the same gentle kindness as he did with the rest of Dean’s body.<br/>
“It wasn’t a given Dean.  If you had wanted me to leave, I would have left.”<br/>
Dean was trying to focus on his words, but Cas had decided to take his cock in his hand and the washcloth.  He treated it no differently than he did the rest of Dean’s body, but his cock was over sensitive.  Dean let out a hiss through his teeth.  Cas gave the foreskin a little kiss and let go.  The touch was so sweet and non sexual.  Dean didn’t know what to do with himself.<br/>
“I was sure that, once the heat broke, that you would not want me to touch you anymore.”<br/>
Cas stood up and began to wash Dean’s belly.  He acted as if there was no place that he would rather be.  His eyes were naked in their longing.  Dean tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  Why was Cas talking so much?<br/>
“Cas…”<br/>
“I was fully prepared for you to pretend that nothing happened.  I was ready to leave…  And then you told me to stay…  To join you in here…”<br/>
Dean’s vision blurred as his eyes filled with water.  He wished it away, but it wouldn’t leave.  His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Cas sighed contentedly and pressed their cheeks together.<br/>
“You always amaze me.”<br/>
Dean was glad that the water was hot.  Cas wouldn't feel his tears.  It would mix right in.  Dean didn’t speak.  He was worried that his voice would give him away.<br/>
“I do need to know one thing Dean.  Do you want me to stay?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
Dean didn’t think before he spoke. His voice broke.  He sounded so needy and broken.  It was disgusting.<br/>
“God Cas, I need you.  You know I do.”<br/>
Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas's face and forced eye contact.  It wasn’t hard. Cas let himself be guided.  They just stood there, breathing each other's damp air.  Cas didn’t move.  His eyes were so big and blue and soft.  Dean had seen them sharp and hard, but not when they were directed at him.  Not now that Cas was himself.  Dean heard himself make a whimpering sound but couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed.  He surged forward and kissed Cas on the mouth.  Cas’s lips were both wet and chapped. Dean tried to tell Cas that he needed to stay because I love you damnit. He kissed Cas again and again, nipping his lips, tasting them with his tongue.  Cas was really quite a good kisser, but it was Dean’s turn.   Cas was grinning. He was trying to say something, but Dean was determined to silence him.<br/>
“Dean-”<br/>
Smooch.<br/>
“Dean I-”<br/>
Kiss Kiss.<br/>
“D-”<br/>
Kiss.<br/>
Finally, Cas dissolved into helpless, happy little sounds.  He pressed his firm body close to Dean.  Dean grabbed for the other washcloth.  Clearly Cas was in the mood for grooming.  Dean could get on board with that. He took his time.  He shampooed Cas’s hair, even though Cas made a weak attempt at telling him that Dean needn’t do that.  Cas could use his powers.  Dean sudsed him up all over and rinsed him down. He checked Cas’s hole out of old habit.  His finger pushed in and felt for damage. He leaned in close.  It wasn’t sore looking any more and it was so tight.  Cas hissed a little.<br/>
No damage…  good…<br/>
Dean stood up and noticed that the bites had not healed.  His eyes stayed on them as he reached over to shut the water off.<br/>
“Why do you think the mating bites are still there?”<br/>
Dean asked a blissed out looking Cas as he dried him with a fresh towel.<br/>
“Hm?  Oh…”<br/>
Cas blinked a couple of times.  Dean led him out of the shower stall and wrapped him in the robe he’d brought for him.  Cas wasn’t all the way here right now, but he was beautiful.<br/>
“I haven’t even tried…”<br/>
Dean was still dripping wet and as naked as the day he was born. He made his way around Cas and kissed the bites one at a time.  It was weirdly intimate, having Cas just bare the back of his neck to him like that.  Cas sighed.  Cas abruptly walked away, leaving Dean naked, dripping, and blinking.  He reappeared with Dean’s robe and draped it over him.  Then it was Cas’s turn to kiss him.  There was nothing insistent or urgant about it, but it felt right.  It felt like coming home.  Dean thought that maybe bonded pairs kissed this way after they had been together for a long time.  He and Cas had kinda been this way for a while hadn’t they?</p><p>The two of them just kind of stood out in the hall, looking at each other.  It felt natural, and super weird.<br/>
“You should eat Dean.  You must be hungry.”<br/>
Cas was perfect.  He did his best to look out for Dean, to protect Dean.  Dean was hungry, but he had to say one thing.  God he hated talking.<br/>
“Cas, you know I want you around? Like… If you're powered down and not feeling so hot, I still want you around…  You're more than a vessel Cas.  I-”<br/>
Chicken. Dean was chicken<br/>
“I am kinda hungry.  Let's get something to eat.”<br/>
Cas gazed upon him with such fondness, that he had to look away.  Dean was such a coward.  He thought that maybe he had grown a pair.  Dean thought maybe he would be able to say it.  Someone had best repo his balls.  He didn’t deserve them.</p><p>Dean cooked them all a large meal of hamburger steak and eggs with shredded potatoes.  The eggs were supposedly out of date, but they hadn’t gone bad yet.  The hashbrowns and meat had been in the freezer.  Cas stood, leaning against the counter, watching him silently.  The smell of Cas, newly mated, mixed with the breakfast food made his mouth water.  Dean dished out three heaping portions, despite Cas’s insistence that he did not need to eat.  Dean raised his eyebrows at him.<br/>
“After the workout you just had?”<br/>
Cas gave him a little smile that managed to look both exasperated and fond.<br/>
“I am still an angel Dean. We should get Sam before his food gets cold.”<br/>
Dean blinked.  His mouth was very dry.<br/>
“Come with me?”<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
Sam gave Cas a friendly squeeze when he saw him.<br/>
“I’m really glad you’re feeling better Cas.”<br/>
Sam made a face at Dean.<br/>
“I smell that you pulled your heads out of your asses.  Congrats.”<br/>
Castiel watched as Dean’s ears and neck turned pink and he made grumbling sounds.  Then Dean looked up with a gaze that was almost pleading.<br/>
“I mean…  Happy to help..”<br/>
Then Dean shuffled off to set the kitchen table.<br/>
Dean kept having to check that Cas was still there.  Somewhere inside, he was still worried that Cas would disappear.  That perhaps he would fly away or tell Dean that he had to leave and abandon him.  Cas did not leave him.  He sat where Dean set his plate and silverware.  He even wound his foot around Dean’s bear ankle.  Dean honed in on that feeling.  He didn’t want to take it for granted, in case Cas had to go.<br/>
He watched Cas genuinely enjoy his food.  Cas moaned happily around the ground meat and gave Dean those big smiling baby blues with his mouth all full.  Dean picked at his own, despite his hunger.  Finally, he stopped trying, resting his head on his hand and watching Cas enjoy the molecular structure of cooked egg and beef.  He had a bit of egg and cheese stuck in the hairs below his lower lip.<br/>
“God I love you.”<br/>
Dean could have swore he had just thought it. It just slipped out.  Like, watching Cas in this setting did something to him.  Cas with literal egg on his face all soft eyed and domestic, playing footsie with Dean across the table from Sam.  It was so perfect, that it had made him forget who he was for a moment.  Everyone was quiet for a moment.  Cas just looked at him.  Cas looked and saw and... Jesus, why wasn’t he saying anything?  Then his eyes grew all weepy.  Cas didn’t really do that.  It was shocking.  He didn’t cry exactly, but his eyes were swimming.  Cas gave him a small, gentle smile.<br/>
“And I you Dean.  Eat.”<br/>
Dean blinked a couple of times.  Sam cleared his throat.<br/>
“I’m done. I’m just gonna clean up.  You two do the feelings thing.”<br/>
Cas and Dean said nothing.  Castiel simply took Dean’s hand and held it.  He sipped his coffee and played with the rings on Dean’s fingers.  Maybe this was what Dean’s life had needed most. Maybe the three of them with their weird little family could find some kind of happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>